choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Open Heart, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Open Heart and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Man *Woman Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Man) *Brown Fade (��20) *Blond Wavy (��15) *Brown Wavy *Black Curly *Black Swept *Blond Parted Choice 3 (Woman) *Ombre Sidepart (��20) *Blonde Braided (��15) *Auburn Waves *Brown Curls *Black Updo *Blonde Layers Choice 4 *No way, I look great in that shot! *Let's try that again... Choice 5 *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Casey". Choice 6 *Enter your character's last name. Default is "Valentine". Choice 7 *Confirm. *Go back. Chapter One: The Doctor Is In Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Give her space! (No effect) *Someone call a doctor! (No effect) If the timer runs out, you freeze up. Choice 2 *Right away, Doctor! (No effect) *I do have a name, you know... (No effect) Choice 3 *This bruise. (No effect) *Her fingertips. (No effect) Choice 4 *Take it! Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *Shake! (Skips Choice 6) *Steady! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Cut! (Skips Choice 6) If the timer runs out, your mind goes blank and you skip Choice 6. Choice 6 You only get this choice if you picked the correct option in Choice 5. *Cut! Choice 7 *Push it through the incision. Choice 8 *Just who the hell do you think you are? (No effect) *Maybe you can give me private lessons. (No effect) *I'm sorry, Doctor. It's my first day. (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm so sorry! (No effect) *Holy crap, you're hot! (No effect) Choice 10 *I don't scare easy. (No effect) *I'm the one you should be scared of. (No effect) Choice 11 *White Coat (��12) *Clean Scrubs (No effect) Choice 12 *Inspiring! (No effect) *Scary... (No effect) Choice 13 *Cool! (No effect) *Difficult. (No effect) Choice 14 *I'm just trying to be friendly. (No effect) *All I care about is the patient. (No effect) *Don't test me. (No effect) Choice 15 *When did these start? (No effect) *Have you ever had these symptoms before? (No effect) Choice 16 *We'll have you outta here in no time! (No effect) *As long as it takes. (No effect) *We'll do our best to make it quick. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 17 *Examine. Choice 18 *Examine. Choice 19 *This rash on your neck? (No effect) *This cut on your ankle? (No effect) Choice 20 *Read them over. Choice 21 *My bad! (No effect) *Look where you're going! (No effect) Choice 22 *Notice the cover. Choice 23 *Make a better impression on Dr. Ramsey! (��15) (Skips Choice 24) *Hide behind Landry! (Go to Choice 24) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm your biggest fan. (No effect) *I won't let you down again. (No effect) While neither has lasting effect, your choice determines how Dr. Ramsey autographs the book. Diamond Choice 2 *Hot cocoa. (No effect) *Chuckles Gum. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Okay, I'll tell you. (No effect) *A guy/girl's gotta have some secrets. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *The chocolate bar. (No effect) *The Geysers. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Read it. Choice 24 (Non-diamond) *Yes? (No effect) *No... (No effect) Choice 25 *When did you move here? (No effect) *What are you studying? (No effect) Chapter Two: Code Blue Choices Choice 1 *Headaches and nausea. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *A hemothorax. (No effect) Choice 2 *This is all my fault... (No effect) *How was I supposed to know? (No effect) Choice 3 *Pull it closer! Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *Grab the paddles! (No effect) *Open Annie's gown. (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *On her left side! (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct *On her right side! (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *30 volts! (No effect) *300 volts! (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct *3,000 volts! (No effect) Choice 7 *Clear! Choice 8 *This isn't my fault! (No effect) *We have it under control. (No effect) *She was allergic to the antibiotics I prescribed. (No effect) Choice 9 *Dr. Varma really bailed me out. (No effect) *Hey, I saved the patient too! (No effect) Choice 10 *Risky. (No effect) *Sweet. (No effect) Choice 11 *Totally! Safety in numbers. (No effect) *Sorry, but only the strong survive. (No effect) Choice 12 *Bryce (No effect) *Jackie (No effect) Choice 13 (Jackie) *I just needed a break. (No effect) *What's it to you? (No effect) Choice 14 (Jackie) *A hug. (No effect) *Privacy. (Skips Choice 15) Choice 15 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Call her a liar. (No effect) Choice 13 (Bryce) *Nothing, I'm just looking for something. (No effect) *My first patient almost died. (No effect) Choice 14 (Bryce) *I could use a hug. (No effect) *I'll be alright. (Skips Choice 15) Choice 15 (Bryce) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Laugh at him. (No effect) Choice 16 *Of course I do. (No effect) *I'm completely and utterly lost. (No effect) Choice 17 *Your butt is showing! (No effect) *Um, thanks for your help! (No effect) Choice 18 *Annie's gonna be okay. (No effect) *I solved the case! (No effect) Choice 19 *Thanks for giving me the chance. (No effect) *You should've treated her right away. (No effect) *Don't mess with me again. (No effect) Choice 20 *Throw Aurora under the bus! (No effect) *Apologize to her. (No effect) Choice 21 *After Hours (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) Choice 22 *Cheers! Choice 23 *To new friends! Choice 24 This is a timed choice! *The start of an amazing career! (No effect) *Making the world a better place. (No effect) If the timer ends, you toast to tequila Choice 25 *Me neither. (No effect) *Good thing I'm your wingman. (No effect) Choice 26 *Sienna, it's okay. (No effect) *Dude, she's about to kick your ass. (No effect) Choice 27 *Drink with Ethan. (��16) *Darts with Bryce. (��16) *Dance with Jackie. (��16) *Stay at your table. You can choose one, two or all three of them. Diamond Choice 1 (Ethan) *Gin and tonics. (No effect) *Vodka rocks. (No effect) *Scotches, neat. (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct Diamond Choice 2 (Ethan) *It's just a thank you. (No effect) *I think you already favor me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Ethan) *That's amazing! (No effect) *I've had better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Bryce) *A kiss. (No effect) *A round for my friends. (No effect) *My bar tab. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Bryce) This is a timed choice! *Focus! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Freak! *Falter! Diamond Choice 3 (Bryce) *Act annoying! (No effect) *Act sexy! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Jackie) *Dance sexy. (No effect) *Dance silly! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jackie) *I'd have done the same thing. (No effect) *You'll have to make it up to me. (No effect) *Never forgive. Never forget. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Order another round. (No effect) Choice 28 *Take one. Choice 29 *Study fest! (No effect) *Party! (No effect) *Netflix binge! (No effect) Chapter Three: Hanging in the Balance Choices Choice 1 *Scoop it up. (No effect) Choice 2 *Come see if you can take it from me. (No effect) *MC, from waaaay downtown! (No effect) Choice 3 *Sounds like a scam. (No effect) *We have to get this place! (No effect) Choice 4 *Nice. (No effect) *Smart. (No effect) Choice 5 (if you made out with either of them in the supply closet) *That guy walked in on me and Bryce/Jackie.(No effect) *Nothing's wrong! (No effect) Choice 6 *Ines. (No effect) *Zaid... Er, Dr. Mirani. (No effect) Choice 7 *Stand up for the interns. (No effect) *Keep my head down. (No effect) Choice 8 *Bail Landry out. (No effect) *Give him time. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 9 *Reason with him. (No effect) *Be sympathetic. (No effect) Choice 10 *I sure hope so! (No effect) *Wait, I am? (No effect) Choice 11 *Read it. (No effect) Choice 12 *Awesome! (No effect) *Dangerous. (No effect) Choice 13 *I didn't say to stop. (No effect) *You should focus on your treatment. (No effect) Choice 14 *Cast it. (No effect) Choice 15 *A big heart around my name. (No effect) *Get well soon! (No effect) Choice 16 *Bryce. *Jackie. Choice 17 (Bryce) *Sneak in with Bryce. (��17) *Sit this one out. (No effect) Choice 17 (Jackie) *Sneak in with Jackie. (��17) *Sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Bryce) *Scan it! Diamond Choice 2 (Bryce) *I want to know my patients. (No effect) *I live for the mystery. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Bryce) *You're right! (No effect) *People are more than that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Bryce) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Leave. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Jackie) *Act bizarre. (No effect) *Flirt with him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jackie) *Take her hand. (No effect) *Suggest getting a better look. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jackie) *I'd like to see you try! (No effect) *Have I done something to annoy you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Leave. (No effect) Choice 18 *The accident caused the migraines? (No effect) *The migraines caused the accident? (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 19 *There's nothing there! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *It hasn't been discovered yet! (No effect) *He's faking it! (No effect) Choice 20 *Talk Farley into giving us the penthouse. (��20) *Settle for the garden apartment. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Offer Sienna's baking services. (No effect) *Turn him against the tech bros. (No effect) Chapter Four: Dolores Choices Choice 1 *Viruses. (No effect) *Ice ages. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 2 *Well, we can't wait to meet him. (No effect) *So does yours. (No effect) Choice 3 *A great idea! (No effect) *A little much... (No effect) Choice 4 *Get closer. (No effect) *Respect their privacy. (No effect) Choice 5 *Be flirty. (No effect) *Be sincere. (No effect) Choice 6 *Take care of her for me. (No effect) *Don't screw this up. (No effect) Choice 7 *Hi, Aurora! (No effect) *What's up your butt? (No effect) Choice 8 *That's great! (No effect) *How boring. (No effect) Choice 9 *How long has she been unconscious? (No effect) *Did she suffer any burns? (No effect) Choice 10 *I'd be that brave. (No effect) *I wouldn't be that insane. (No effect) Choice 11 *Pretty often, I hope. (No effect) *I work here, so yeah. (No effect) Choice 12 *Mean? (No effect) *Handsome? (No effect) Choice 13 *Listen to her breathing. (No effect) Choice 14 *That's so sweet! (No effect) *Dr. Ramsey has friends? (No effect) Choice 15 *Ethan and I will go find it! (��18) *It's not the same, but... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *How's life? (No effect) *What's up with you and Dr. Emery? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Are you okay without him? (No effect) *Is this what you want? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Pointless. (No effect) *Beneath you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Lower me in. (No effect) *Fish it out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Show it to Ethan. (No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice! *Straight. (No effect) *Gently. (No effect) If the timer runs out, you can't say anything. Choice 17 *Hug him tightly. (No effect) *Thank him. (No effect) Choice 18 *Front Row (��20) (Unlocks exclusive scene) *No thanks (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Are you into this kinda music? (No effect) *How'd you hear about this band? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Skin-deep beauty. (No effect) *An asshole. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Hit the bar. You're buying. (No effect) *Stay here and dance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Flirty. (No effect) *Funny. (No effect) (Skip Diamond Choice 11) Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss me. (No effect) *Take it slow. (No effect) Choice 19 *Read the message. Diamond Choice 11 ''' *Give it to the baby. '''Choice 20 *Not at all. (��19) (Skips Choice 21) *I can handle this on my own. (Goes to Choice 21) Diamond Choice 12 *Does it ever get easier? (No effect) *I can't let this get to me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 *I need to be better than this. (No effect) *She trusted us. (No effect) *She was your friend. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 *Touch his hand. (No effect) *Let him be. (No effect) Choice 21 *I said I would. (No effect) *I just couldn't leave him. (No effect) Chapter Five: Relief Choices Choice 1 *He's being nice! (No effect) *He's sucking up! (No effect) *Can you even afford this? (No effect) Choice 2 *You should be careful around Aurora. (No effect) *You'll kick her ass. (No effect) *She's not as bad as people say. (No effect) Choice 3 *I didn't mean right away. (No effect) *I changed my mind. (No effect) Choice 4 *America's Favorite (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) Choice 5 *A fresh salad! (No effect) *A jumbo corn dog! (No effect) *A giant plate of nachos! (No effect) Choice 6 *A yard-long margarita! (No effect) *A frozen lemonade! (No effect) *A beer helmet! (No effect) Choice 7 *And he's at 10.2 W.A.R. with a league-leading O.B.P. (No effect) *He's what? (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (if you bought the premium outfit) *Elijah. (No effect) *Sienna. (No effect) *Landry. (No effect) *Jackie. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Elijah) This is a timed choice! *Kiss Elijah on the cheek! (No effect) *Kiss Elijah on the lips! (No effect) *Do nothing! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Sienna) This is a timed choice! *Kiss Sienna on the cheek! (No effect) *Kiss Sienna on the lips! (No effect) *Do nothing! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Landry) This is a timed choice! *Kiss Landry on the cheek! (No effect) *Kiss Landry on the lips! (No effect) *Do nothing! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jackie) This is a timed choice! *Kiss Jackie on the cheek! (No effect) *Kiss Jackie on the lips! (No effect) *Do nothing! Choice 8 (if you didn't buy the premium outfit) *Do the sprinkler! (No effect) *Moonwalk! (No effect) *Dab! (No effect) Choice 10 *Goad them on! (No effect) *Stay quiet. (No effect) Choice 11 *I'll help you. (��16) *I can't. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Take it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Of course it's not about the money. (No effect) *I'm $100,000 in med school debt. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. (No effect) *This place is fantastic! (No effect) *'Sup. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Would love to! (No effect) *Will be out of town. (No effect) *Prefers more intense sports. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Better rates on cardiac services. (No effect) *Contribution to staff student loans. (No effect) *Box suite access. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Were you hoping I would? (No effect) *I care more about my friends. (No effect) Choice 12 *Has this ever happened before? (No effect) *How long has he been pitching for you? (No effect) Choice 13 *Has he been injured recently? (No effect) *Have you noticed any changes in behavior? (No effect) Choice 14 *Cancelling each other out! (No effect) *Amplifying each other! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 15 *His panic attacks! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *His paranoia! (No effect) Choice 16 *His soreness. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *His tiredness. (No effect) Choice 17 *Fluoxetine and celecoxib! (No effect) Choice 18 *Let's go! (��16) *Stay behind. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *How'd you learn to fly? (No effect) *How long have you been an E.M.T? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Do you still live there? (No effect) *Have you ever lived anywhere else? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *Very close. (No effect) *Kind of... (No effect) *Not at all. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 *Flirty. (No effect) *Friendly. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 *Hold his hand. (No effect) *Let go. (No effect) Choice 19 *Want to help people the way you do. (No effect) *Am the best you've got. (No effect) Chapter Six: Housewarming Choices Choice 1 *An I.V.! (No effect) *The defibrillator! (No effect) *A breathing tube! (No effect) Choice 2 *Chill out! (No effect) *I think you have a point. (No effect) Choice 3 *The more, the merrier! (No effect) *Maybe we can keep it quiet. (No effect) Choice 4 *Got something else on his mind. (No effect) *Annoyed he has to pick an intern. (No effect) Choice 5 *Read it. (No effect) Choice 6 *That's bull! (No effect) *I guess that's fair. (No effect) Choice 7 *Invite him to the party. (No effect) *Promise to do better next time. (No effect) *Suck up. Choice 8 *Sure, I can help! (��18) *Sorry, you'll have to ask someone else. Diamond Choice 1 *Prepare the dose. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Vein. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Artery. *Muscle. Diamond Choice 3 *Who do you love most in the world? (No effect) *Do you still have feelings for Chief Emery? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Proudest accomplishment? (No effect) *Most embarassing moment? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *What was your childhood like? (No effect) *Do you want kids? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Why did you rank me so low? (No effect) *What do you think of attending-resident relationships? (No effect) Choice 9 *I thought I was going to lose you. (No effect) *I'll be ready next time. (No effect) Choice 10 *Easy enough. (No effect) *Kinda bossy. (No effect) Choice 11 *Housewarming (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) Choice 12 *Doing what? (No effect) *So does Sienna. (No effect) Choice 13 *Beer pong with Elijah and Bryce! (No effect) *Drunk rounds with Landry and Jackie! (No effect) Choice 14 (Landry and Jackie) *Water! *Wonder Drugs! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 15 (Landry and Jackie) *Jackie! (No effect) *Landry! (No effect) Choice 14 (Elijah and Bryce) *Elijah! (No effect) *Bryce! (No effect) Choice 15 (Elijah and Bryce) *Pick it up. Choice 16 (Elijah and Bryce) *The back one! *The right one! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *The front one! Choice 17 *Distract Sienna. (No effect) *Tell her what I really think of Wayne. (No effect) Choice 18 *Tease Elijah. (No effect) *Encourage him. (No effect) Choice 19 *Fudge the truth. (No effect) *Flat-out lie. (No effect) Choice 20 *Jackie. (No effect) *Bryce. (No effect) Choice 21 *Take Bryce/Jackie to bed. (��20) *Call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Jackie) *Then so am I. (No effect) *Let's hold off. Diamond Choice 7 (Bryce) *Keep going. (No effect) *Let's stop. Choice 22 *Read the message. (No effect) Choice 23 *Three! (No effect) Choice 24 *Pick it up. (No effect) Chapter Seven: Patient X Choices Choice 1 *Run ahead of the herd. (No effect) *Get out of the way. (No effect) Choice 2 *Watch out, I'm coming for the crown. (No effect) *I should be lower. Choice 3 *Dr. Ramsey favors her. *Chief Emery's rigging the competition. *She's just that good. (No effect) Choice 4 *Are you mad at me? (No effect) *I'm sorry. (No effect) Choice 5 *Check Remy's breathing. Choice 6 *I love surfing. *No, but I've always wanted to try! (No effect) *That's not really my thing. Choice 7 *Work problems. *Friend problems. (No effect) *None of your business. Choice 8 *Stay out of the water! *Let go of your fears. (No effect) Choice 9 *Examine it. Choice 10 *Consulting! (No effect) *Fighting! Choice 11 *Flirt with them! (No effect) *Annoy them! Choice 12 *I wanted to ask how you're doing. (No effect) *You're being paranoid. Choice 13 *Join Ethan for coffe. (�� ) *Get back to work. Diamond Choice 1 *I'll pay. (No effect) *I forgot my wallet. Diamond Choice 2 *I like people-watching too. (No effect) *No way, I like to tune out the whole world. Diamond Choice 3 *Is running late. (No effect) *Drives a convertible. *Got laid last night. Diamond Choice 4 *You're a genius! (No effect) *There's no way you predicted that! Diamond Choice 5 *You're right. (No effect) *Not everyone's like that. *I don't do that. Diamond Choice 6 *Totally right. (No effect) *Way off the mark. Diamond Choice 7 *Angry. *Lonely. (No effect) *Lost. Choice 14 *Me too! (No effect) *We do work in the same hospital. Choice 15 *Tell Remy the truth. (No effect) *Don't tell him. Choice 16 *Explore the city with Rafael. (��16) *Head home. Diamond Choice 8 *Vietnamese food. (No effect) *Caribbean food. *Indian food. Diamond Choice 9 *Comforting. (No effect) *Exhausting. Diamond Choice 10 *I love being around people. *I'm a loner at heart. *I like a balance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Say goodnight. Choice 17 *Good call. (No effect) *I whis we never joined this stupid competition. Choice 18 *Patient X is real! I know it! (No effect) *You don't think Ramsey was... trolling me? Choice 19 (if you told Remy the truth?) *Accept it. Choice 20 *Keep going. (No effect) *Turn back. Choice 21 *I understand. (No effect) *Tell anyone what? I didn't see anything! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Open Heart